Tales From The Shadow Realm side stories
A list of stories involving Halloween related events of the Justice Guardians. Chapter 1: Pumpkins *(The Justice Guardians are at a farm) *Pinkie Pie: *happily humming "Thriller" as she walks to a pumpkin patch* *Jaden: Business sure is booming. *Alexis: *as she pushes Baby Lily in the baby stroller* And the kids are loving the corn maze. *(Everyone else bows as the Justice Guardians pass by.) *Crysta: *smiles* Everyone sure loves you guys. *Aqua: We are royalty. Although we wish to be treated like normal people, they feel like they have to show respect. *Jeffrey: And since you and Starlight are part of the team now, they love you guys too. *Starlight: *smiles awkwardly* Guess it's hard being popular... *Aqua: *smiles* I know how that feels. *Tammy: Can we hurry before a kid with a caramel apple arrives? I don't want to be touched with sticky hands. *DJ: Same here. *May: If someone does, we'll ask them to wash their hands first. *DJ: Thank goodness. *Jesse: *smiles* We wouldn't let you get treated like mindless animals. *Snowflake: *smiles* *Lea: I just hope we're not bringing a lot back with us. *Midna: I doubt it. *Jaden: We're just here to get six. That's it. *Jeffrey: Six is plenty. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Can I pick one? Pwease? *Alexis: *smiles* Aw. Of course. *Baby Lily: *smiles cutely* *Jaden: *smiles* *(A cold breeze is blown) *Xion: *shivers a bit as she rides on Shira's back* *Meowth: Kinda cold out today. *Beetles: Let's just get this over with. I'm starting to not feel my feelers anymore. *(As the adults talked, something caught Baby Lily's attention) *Baby Lily: *sees a big pumpkin and gasps happily* *IFL: *smiles* See one you like? *Baby Lily: *smiles as she points to the big pumpkin* Uh-huh!! *IFL: *smiles* Go ahead than. Tell the others about it. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Mommy? Daddy? *Alexis: *smiles* Yes, Lily? *Baby Lily: *points to the pumpkin* Wook!!! *Alexis: *smiles* That's a big one, sweetie. *Jaden: *smiles* I agree. *Jeffrey: *smiles* You want that one, Lily? *Baby Lily: *smiles and nods "yes"* *Jeffrey: *smiles* What do you think, bro? *Jaden: *smiles* Five more to go. *Baby Lily: *coos happily* *Dawn: *smiles* There's more pumpkins!!! *Piplup: Piplup!! *Xion: *smiles* Sweet! *Serenity: Just make sure you pick ones that are healthy and in good shape. *DJ: We will. *Snowflake: Better check. *(Midna checks every pumpkin) *Mai: How do they look? *Midna: All of them are healthy and in good shape. The farmers did a good job with them this year. *AppleJack: Kinda makes it hard to make a decision. *Meowth: Maybe we should pick the best ones. Got any suggestions, Crysta? *Crysta: Honestly, they're all pretty healthy and can last a long period. *Meowth: But? *Crysta: But the first one Lily is the healthiest one in the patch. *points to another pumpkin* Same thing for this pumpkin. *Téa: Should we get this one? *Crysta: Yeah. *Shira: *smiles* You're the plant expert. *Crysta: *smiles* *Manny: *picks it up with his trunk* 4 more to go. *(Jeffrey uses his strength to pick up the second pumpkin) *Xion: *still riding on Shira* Let's see... *Shira: *smiles* See one you like, Xion? *Xion: *smiles* Yeah. *Shira: *smiles* Yes? *(Xion points to a healthy pumpkin, which Jeffrey picks up) *Aqua: *smiles* Good choice, sweetie. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks, mommy. *Diego: Halfway done. *Jeffrey: Hm... *Jaden: Yes, big bro? *Jeffrey: Just making a choice. *Jaden: Need a hand? *Jeffrey: Yeah. *Jaden: *smiles* Happy to help. *Jeffrey: *smiles and picks up a pumpkin* *Jaden: ....... *checks the bottom* ...!!! Put this one back. The bottom looks rotten. *Jeffrey: *puts it down* Check the bottom of the pumpkins. *Joey: *checks one* This one looks fine. *Jeffrey: Perfect. *Twilight: Bring that one. *(Joey brings the pumpkin over) *Joey: 2 to go. *Tammy: *sniffs one* *DJ: Found one, Tam? *Tammy: This one smells ripe. *DJ: *sniffs it* Oh, yeah. *Tammy: Let's get this one. *DJ: Right. *Tammy: *Smiles and picks it up with her super strength* *DJ: *smiles as he helps Tammy* *Tammy: One more. * Chapter 2: Costumes *(Rarity is in her office thinking.) *Aqua: *walks by humming to herself* *Rarity: *smiles* Hello, Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* Hello, Rarity. What's going on? *Rarity: Thinking of other ideas for Halloween costumes this year. *Aqua: Any ideas? *Rarity: Well, i did write down some. *Aqua: Mind if I see? Please? *(Rarity shows Aqua a notebook of Halloween costume ideas) *Aqua: *looks through it and smiles* Looks like someone's been inspired this year. *Rarity: *smiles* I've certainly have. *Aqua: *smiles* I see you came up with some ideas for the Lion Guard. *Rarity: Oh, yes. And i think they'll look dazzling for Halloween. *Aqua: This will be their first Halloween if they decide to celebrate it. *Rarity: Well, why don't we ask them? *Aqua: One way to find out. *Rarity: *smiles* *Aqua: I'm sending a message to Ono. *(A few minutes later, Ono arrives with the rest of the Lion Guard) *Kion: Hi, everyone! *DJ: Hey, guys! *Fuli: What did you call us here for? *DJ: Rarity made something special for you guys. Chapter 3: * Chapter 4: Halloween Party * Chapter 5: * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Written Stories